Castiel is Back, My Heart Isn't
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O que estou fazendo agora? Estou sentando tomando minha segunda garrafa de uísque pensando em tudo que aconteceu conosco nesses dias. Destiel, 7x17


**Castiel is back, My Heart Isn't**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Dean's POV**

Categoria: Songfic, Supernatural, Destiel (Dean e Castiel), Slash, MxM, Música: The Yardbirds - Turn Into Earth, Baseado no episódio 7x17 de Supernatural

Resumo: O que estou fazendo agora? Estou sentando tomando minha segunda garrafa de uísque pensando em tudo que aconteceu conosco nesses dias.

Beta-Reader: Michelle (Salvadora de uma autora maluca)

**ONESHOT**

Ver você foi como um choque que me fez retroceder no tempo. Parado, ali embaixo, ao pé da escada e... Não era você. Emanuel era seu nome agora, e eu... Eu não consigo evitar que meu corpo estremeça mais do que eu gostaria.

Por que eu preciso passar por isso? Estar ao seu lado, e você não saber quem eu sou? E você se casou... Você realmente se casou, Cas? Perdoe-me mas não posso chamar você de Emanuel. Sempre será Castiel, meu Castiel. O jeitão perdido continua ali, mas a voz não é a mesma.

Não sei se sinto mais solidão porque você está ao meu lado sem no entanto ser você, do que sentia quando achava que você havia morrido. Só sei que as feridas que pensei que estivessem fechadas, estão agora abertas e sangrando. Por que essa dor não passa, Castiel?

Não tenho o direito de contar a você quem eu sou. Não posso dizer a você o quanto tenho sofrido pela falta de seu jeito calado ao estar ao meu lado, e por não poder mais abraçar seu corpo enquanto você fica sem jeito com o tamanho calor que me provoca.

Sinto falta dos seus beijos roubados, de nós dois na cama, perdendo o juízo no meio da guerra entre anjos e demônios, no meio da crise com Crowley, querendo abrir o purgatório, no meio de qualquer coisa. E eu sempre pude correr para você. Se ainda não sabe, você sempre foi mais forte, mas eu fingia ser o controlador, o mais seguro.

Eu não sou.

Esses meses todos... Tanto tempo... Sentindo-me um viúvo que nem pôde se despedir de quem amava. Sentindo-me culpado por não ter podido salvar você. Junto com minhas coisas, seu sobretudo. Nunca pude jogá-lo fora... Nunca mais consegui tocá-lo. Está sujo de sangue, está imundo, mas é _seu_ sobretudo. Cobria você assim como eu cobria seu corpo com o meu quando fazíamos amor. Se alguém acha estranho eu amar um anjo, talvez devesse ver a vida insana que eu tenho, que eu tive.

Meu irmão já se deitou, acho que com todas as espécies de monstro que existem. Já transou com lobisomens, com demônios. Eu que não ia achar estranho me apaixonar por um anjo.

No começo foi difícil sim, e eu não conseguia entender porque sentia o que sentia. Mas depois apenas desisti de me guiar por qualquer conceito do que fosse normal, e me atirei nos seus braços, Castiel.

_**How your restless hungry eyes,**_

_**Como seus inquietos olhos famintos,**_

_**Speak of cloudy summer skies**_

_**Falam de céus nublados de verão.**_

_**The morning dew, turns into rain**_

_**O orvalho da manhã, se transforma em chuva,**_

_**Lonely winds will call my name.**_

_**Ventos solitários irão chamar meu nome**_

Você também não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não se fez de rogado, não fugiu, não achou nada esquisito, e deitou-se comigo para o sexo mais alucinado que eu já tive na vida. Vou contar o que todos já sabem: já fiz muito sexo, com todo tipo de pessoa. E com você foi completamente diferente.

Talvez porque eu o amasse com todo meu coração.

O que estou fazendo agora? Estou sentando tomando minha segunda garrafa de uísque pensando em tudo que aconteceu conosco nesses dias. Mas estou me antecipando.

Sam estava preso num sanatório, à beira da loucura total, senão da morte, e eu encontrei você, Castiel. Agora você era Emanuel, um curador com poderes que ninguém conseguia explicar. O choque que eu senti ao vê-lo foi rapidamente escondido por minha necessidade de salvar Sam. Fomos juntos até aquele lugar e no caminho encontramos Meg. Ela queria fazer você se lembrar de tudo, mas eu não queria forçar você. Afinal de contas, eu não pude salvar você...

Outro gole de uísque... Estou repetitivo, eu sei, mas a minha culpa por não ter podido fazer nada enquanto você morria na minha frente, com aqueles malditos leviatãs tomando conta de tudo, é algo onipresente. Eu perdi muitas coisas em minha vida, mas decididamente eu perdi tudo quando você se foi.

E agora você voltou e não é mais meu Castiel. Ou não era.

"Por que você não me contou? Ser um anjo parece prazeroso..."

Foi o que você falou e fui cru e direto. Não, não é prazeroso, é corrupto e sanguinário e você não se lembra! Meg não ajudou muito. Disse que éramos melhores amigos, e que costumávamos lutar juntos. Você perguntou se éramos amigos, olhando pra mim. Eu não podia acreditar! Amigos?

Amigos?

Você era meu amor! O que podia ser pior do que ouvir você me perguntar se era o Cas? Você nem conseguia me olhar, não encarava meus olhos com os seus azuis lindos! E antes nós nos olhávamos e dizíamos que éramos especiais um para o outro e agora você não pode me olhar?

"Eu não me lembro de você. Desculpe-me."

Sabe o quanto isso doeu? Você faz ideia do que eu senti? Droga, essas lembranças estão me partindo ao meio. Meg o queria como arma de guerra e você não se lembrava como fazer. Eu precisei incentivar você. Metade por medo de não poder salvar Sam e metade porque eu queria tanto que você se lembrasse.

De tudo. De mim. Do meu amor, do nosso amor.

O uísque continua queimando em minha garganta e já não sei mais se eu agi corretamente ou não, uma dor lancinante me lembrando que você não está aqui.

Então você foi lá tentar ser um anjo de novo. Eu vi... Eu senti... Oh, Deus, por que eu não consigo deixar de sentir esse amor desgraçado? Você me pediu desculpas quando devolveu os espíritos ao purgatório. Você...

"Cas..." Eu murmuro alcoolizado demais para conter minhas palavras ou minhas lágrimas. Você voltou.

Meu coração ficou tão esperançoso. Sua voz mudou, sua postura... E de repente, era você, Castiel, novamente. Parado ali na minha frente, sério e determinado. Chamei seu nome. Chamei você. Eu disse apenas...

"Cas?"

Repito em voz baixa e vejo como se fosse um filme tudo que se seguiu.

_**Dying leaves of seasons brown**_

_**Folhas morrendo na estação marrom**_

_**Losing life as they drift down**_

_**Perdendo a vida à medida que caem, para baixo.**_

_**Too soon in life, return to earth**_

_**Muito cedo na vida, retornar à Terra,**_

_**Only they can know their worth.**_

_**Só eles podem saber o seu valor**_

"Eu me lembro de você."

Suas palavras fizeram minhas pernas amolecerem e meu coração cantar. Fiquei parado ali, ouvindo a voz que agora era a sua. Vendo sua expressão de dor e lamentação. Você se lembrou! O pior e melhor momento dos últimos dias, pois com suas lembranças veio a dor. Tudo que você fez, todas as mortes, a barreira de Sam que você destruiu.

Tudo.

Então você tentou fugir. Eu não podia deixar. Egoisticamente eu preciso tanto de você, Castiel! Sei que essa narrativa mental mistura passado e presente. Sei que mistura tudo, e que eu vejo flashes, confundindo realidade e fantasia. Eu queria tanto que você se perdoasse! Sigo-o colina acima e não sei o que fazer, mas eu tento.

"Se você se lembra, você sabe que fez o melhor que podia naquela época."

Não, Cas, você não aceita. Pede-me para não defendê-lo, o que equivale a não perdoá-lo. Você fala coisas que me doem como chagas abertas na alma, na carne, no sangue.

"Não nos despedimos como amigos, Dean."

Sabe, eu quase chorei nessa hora. Não, Cas, não foi como amigos... Você pediu perdão e eu não o perdoei! Eu o deixei! Acha que suas dores são grandes? As minhas também são! Você fala que merecia morrer e meu coração pula, lágrimas querem cair dos meus olhos, mas não é o momento. Você acha que merecia morrer... Morrer...

Droga, Cas, você morreu! E me deixou sozinho, inútil e perdido por não ter conseguido salvar ninguém nessa bosta de vida! Ninguém! Você era... Era...

"Meu anjo..." Minha voz está tão engrolada pela bebida que mal entendo o que eu mesmo digo. Eu consigo ver nossa conversa. Um misto de dor e saudade. Você se pergunta por quê saiu daquele rio. Por favor, Cas, não me torture assim... Eu queria ter podido abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que senti sua falta, mas para variar nossa luta nunca termina, e eu precisava salvar Sam. Você voltou. Queria ter dito mais, apenas disse que você voltou para consertar as coisas, e eu não estava mentindo. Eu devia ter tido mais tempo...

Com você.

Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, então apenas peguei seu sobretudo. Estava na mala do carro que agora uso e... Eu sei que isso é piegas, droga! Eu não consegui jogar fora, não consegui dar fim a ele! Eu sonhei que um dia você voltaria e agora que você voltou...

Céus, quanta confusão em minha nublada mente embriagada... Queria poder chamar você novamente, nesse imundo quartinho vagabundo e beijar sua boca como fazíamos antes, mas não posso.

Eu o deixei. De novo.

Vou repetir. Quem sabe seu espírito angelical entenda. Ou ouça. Eu fiquei quase maluco quando você se lembrou de mim, Cas. Eu vi seu rosto, sua voz, tudo mudou. Era MEU Castiel novamente. E não era mais meu Castiel. Eu o vi matar tantos demônios para entrar naquele sanatório e vi, de novo, quanto poder há dentro de você. Mas nada comparável a quanto amor há em você...

Você foi lá. Salvou Sam. Ou tentou.

Meu irmão não podia mais ser salvo. Eu vi sua tristeza, Cas. Eu senti seu desespero. Você já não podia salvá-lo. Eu senti uma dor tão intensa, pensar em Sam morrendo... De novo. Eu não... Eu não suportaria, Cas!

E você sabia. Pediu-me perdão novamente dizendo "sinto muito", sem conseguir me olhar nos olhos. E então você teve uma ideia.

"Eu devia ter... Eu devia..." Murmuro baixinho lembrando da última vez em que você foi meu Cas... Ou não tão meu. Eu sequer o beijei! Eu não o abracei! Quão idiota eu sou?

Você mencionou uma inversão, eu nem tentei impedir, eu não entendi completamente. Então você se aproximou de meu irmão, disse que iria ficar bem. Olhou pra mim e disse que era o melhor jeito.

Que você ia ficar bem!

Sam reconheceu você, mas você estava em outro lugar. Você não estava mais aqui... Por que eu preciso sofrer assim e fingir que está tudo bem, por quê?

"Céus, Cas... Como quer que eu sobreviva sabendo que você se imolou, novamente? Como posso querer viver?" Falo alto demais e vejo Sam acordar e olhar para mim assustado.

"Dean? Devia estar dormindo. Ei, são três da manhã! Vem deitar! O que está fazendo e..."

Ele vê a garrafa, ele vê as garrafas. Ele olha pra mim e suspira. Ele sabe. Ele consegue sentir.

"Dean… Não beba tanto. Ele voltou. Ele está lá, nós vamos conseguir tirá-lo de lá e deixa-lo a salvo, ok?"

"Eu o deixei, Sam. De novo. Sozinho e perdido, abandonado com Lúcifer. Ele salvou você, Sam. Por mim. Quantas vezes mais ele vai salvar todos nós?" Estou chorando. Álcool, amor, emoção, desespero, tudo junto. Eu não aguento mais. Juro que não aguento mais.

"Você está bêbado, irmão. Apenas está sentindo dor porque novamente o teve e o perdeu. Eu posso compreender isso. Vem. Deita aqui do meu lado. Vamos dormir. Você precisa descansar."

A voz de Sammy é meiga, ele é imenso, mas seu coração é maior ainda. Eu não consigo me mover. Estou bêbado demais sequer para levantar, e começo a rir, lembrando de como Castiel foi heróico, de como ele tentou restaurar a barreira na cabeça do meu irmão e não foi possível.

Castiel fez tudo errado.

Castiel fez tudo certo.

Ele, Castiel, não quis explicar, porque sabia que eu iria me opor. Ele passou os demônios de Sam para ele mesmo. Ele é um anjo, ele deve aguentar, eu acho que ele vai suportar. Ele precisa estar lá para quando eu for buscá-lo. Eu não vou abandonar você de novo, Cas. Eu preciso de você.

Quero seus beijos, sua boca falando coisas nada angelicais quando estamos na cama. Quero seu cheiro, seu jeito de não entender nada das piadinhas mais corriqueiras, sua seriedade, seu senso de humor inexistente.

Eu quero MEU anjo de volta.

_**Distant dreams of things to be,**_

_**Sonhos distantes do que as coisas sejam,**_

_**Wanderi**__**ng thoughts that can't be free.**_

_**Pensamentos errantes que não podem ser livre.**_

_**I feel my mind turning away**_

_**Eu sinto minha mente se afastando,**_

_**To the darkness of my day**_

_**Para a escuridão do meu dia**_

Sinto os braços de Sam ao meu redor e me agarro nele soluçando. Não estou muito bem. Não vou ficar bem enquanto não trouxer você de volta. Meu irmão me deita na cama, junto com ele. Afaga meu cabelo e me abraça. Eu ainda estou chorando, mas eu preciso ser forte. Eu preciso ser o mais forte para salvar você...

Castiel...

Meu Castiel...


End file.
